<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow in Central Park by ananonwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907501">Snow in Central Park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter'>ananonwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 days of Christmas Writing on Tumblr challenge, Except the break up did happen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 4 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄</p>
<p>Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!</p>
<p>DAY FIVE: SNOWBALL FIGHTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow in Central Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine had always loved New York, and the idea of New York for his future.  Getting to spend Christmas in New York with his family, because Cooper was working, was a bit of a dream.  The family was staying at the Plaza which was nice.  And they'd even set up a tree in their suite.  Walking through Central Park, a couple of days before Christmas, Blaine let himself soak in the atmosphere.  He couldn't wait until next year, when he was here.  Maybe he'd have another boyfriend by then.  And could enjoy all the seasonal trappings.  Christmas really was his favorite time of year, but after having a boyfriend last year, this year, things felt... a little less festive, no matter what he did.  He hated that he was that cliche of being somehow less without a relationship, but for right now, it sort of felt true.  </p>
<p>A young boy. about 10 or 11 ran past him, yelling back at someone who was following him.  "You won't get me!"</p>
<p>Blaine heard laughter from behind him, and a voice that almost sounded familiar.  </p>
<p>"I wouldn't be so sure Nickie!" the voice yelled.  </p>
<p>Then Blaine felt a hard, cold, thwack in the middle of his back.  "What the...?" he asked turning around.  </p>
<p>A taller young man was hurrying towards him now.  "Oh!  I'm so sorry," he said.  </p>
<p>Blaine squinted, because the voice, the long legs, the way he carried himself.  "Sebastian?" he asked.</p>
<p>The young man adjusted his hat, eyes twinkling, lips twisting up into a smirk.  "Killer?  I thought I recognized your... I mean you," he amended as the young boy from before joined them.  </p>
<p>"Do you know him Sebby?" the boy asked, looking up at Sebastian.  Then he turned to Blaine.  "I'm sorry you got hit with the snowball meant for me."  </p>
<p>Blaine raised an eyebrow, mouth twisted in a smile   "Sebby?"  He crouched a little to the young boy.  "It's okay.  It seems like you're having fun.  Are you?"  </p>
<p>Sebastian rolled his eyes.  "Blaine, I'd like you to meet my brother Dominic, or Nickie. Dominic, this is my friend Blaine.  He went to Dalton too, before I did.  He was a Warbler too."  </p>
<p>Dominic looked at Blaine for a moment, sizing him up before nodding.  "I always have fun with Sebastian, but I don't get to see him a lot because he lives at Dalton."  He tilted his head.  "Why are you here if you went to Dalton and were a Warbler too.  Don't you live in Ohio?"</p>
<p>Blaine laughed.  "I do, but I'm here with my family.  Because my older brother is here.  I don't get to see him a lot because he works here in New York, or in LA.  He's on tv," he admitted.  He smiled at the boy. "I know what you mean about Sebastian and Dalton though.  I don't get to see him a lot because he lives at Dalton and I go to McKinley now."  </p>
<p>"Awe, an Anderson family Christmas in NYC.  Are you seeing Kurt as well while you're in the city?"  Sebastian asked before laughing.  "And the fact that your boyfriend hates my guts probably figures into you not seeing me a lot Ki--- B."  </p>
<p>"Ex-boyfriend," Blaine replied, a little tersely.  It still hurt, sometimes, to think about what had happened to him and Kurt.  "We're talking now, but Kurt's family is in town too and we thought it would be too awkward to add ex boyfriends to the family celebrations."</p>
<p>"Sorry.  I... I didn't know." Sebastian said softly.  </p>
<p>"You should just date Sebastian," Dominic said matter of factly, looking from Blaine to Sebastian and then back at Blaine.  "He likes boys.  You like boys.  And then you'd see him more probably, even if you're not at Dalton."  </p>
<p>Sebastian looked like he might strangle his brother and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.  "You know, Dominic, you have a point," he said turning to Sebastian.  "But your brother doesn't date."  </p>
<p>Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.  "Who's up for hot chocolate?  Blaine, do you want to join us?"  </p>
<p>Dominic nodded.  "Yes.  With all the mini marshmallows?" he asked Sebastian.  "You should come with us Blaine.  It can be like your first date with my brother."</p>
<p>Sebastian nodded at his brother before laughing.  "Blaine and I have gotten cof--hot chocolate, a lot before.  This isn't something new."  </p>
<p>Dominic looked at his brother.  "So then why does he think you don't date?"</p>
<p>Blaine looked at Sebastian.  "Yeah, why is that Sebastian?"  he teased.</p>
<p>Sebastian groaned, throwing up his hands as he started walking out of the park.  "Maybe because I never found someone I wanted to date.  Or maybe I did but he wasn't available."   He shook his head.  "C'mon, we're staying at the Plaza.  And they have great hot chocolate in the food hall."  </p>
<p>"They do!" Dominic nodded.  </p>
<p>"I know they do.  That's where we're staying too.  Small world," Blaine smiled at Sebastian, he blushed and ducked his head at Sebastian's words.   "So, I thought you might be in Paris, to be honest."  </p>
<p>Dominic shook his head.  "My mom can't fly this year because she's going to have a baby.  So we drove here, and Sebastian, and his mom, and his grandmother all agreed to come here with us."  </p>
<p>Sebastian shrugged at Blaine.  "A very nice coincidence."  </p>
<p>Blaine took a breath.  "There are a couple of things I want to do in the city while I'm here.  Would you be interested in doing any of them with me?"  </p>
<p>"Like a date?" Sebastian asked, brows raised as he looked over at Blaine.</p>
<p>"If you'd like it to be, then yes, like a date," Blaine agreed.  </p>
<p>"I'd love to," Sebastian said as they stepped up to West 59th street to cross to the Plaza.  He stuck out his hand for Dominic, and then offered his other to Blaine.  </p>
<p>Blaine took Sebastian's hand wordlessly.  </p>
<p>Dominic beamed at both of them.  </p>
<p>"So what are we doing?"  Sebastian asked.</p>
<p>"I'd love to go skating at the rink at Rockefeller Center, there are a couple of movies I'd like to go see, or we could peruse the bookstore here and just... find somewhere to do some reading," Blaine offered.  </p>
<p>"Reading during break, what a nerd," Sebastian teased, as they climbed the steps to the Plaza.  He'd let go of Dominic's hand, but still had Blaine's.  "Any of those sound great to me."  </p>
<p>They were headed to the food hall when Dominic stopped them.  "Uh oh."  </p>
<p>"What?  What's wrong Nickie?" Sebastian asked, immediately worried.  </p>
<p>Dominic pointed up.  "Isn't that... mistletoe?"  he grinned, looking at Blaine and Sebastian.  </p>
<p>Blaine and Sebastian both looked up at the same time, spying the seasonal greenery.  "It is," Blaine agreed.  </p>
<p>"Well this is just..." Sebastian trailed off.  </p>
<p>"...perfect," Blaine finished for him, leaning up to press his lips against Sebastian's.  This Christmas was looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>